Computing devices, such as laptop/notebook computers, mobile communication devices, portable entertainment devices (e.g., handheld video games, multimedia players, etc.), and the like, may include user interface devices that facilitate interaction between a user and the computing device. One type of user interface device that has become common is a touch-sensor device or touch input device that operates by way of capacitance sensing. A touch-sensor device may be embodied as a touchscreen, touch-sensor pad, touch-sensor slider, or touch-sensor buttons, and may include a touch sensor comprising an array of capacitive sensor elements. Capacitive sensing typically involves scanning operations that periodically measure changes in capacitance associated with the capacitive sensor elements to determine a presence, position, type, and/or movement of a conductive object (e.g., a stylus, a user's finger, etc.) relative to the touch sensor.
Various capacitive sensing applications (e.g., such as automotive applications) need capacitive sensing that limits the interference from electro-magnetic (EM) emissions and supports high-sensitivity and water-proof sensing properties. However, one disadvantage of currently available scanning technology (e.g., such as self-capacitance sensing with active shielding) is that it cannot provide protection from EM emissions while supporting high-sensitivity and water-proof sensing.